Nightmare Relived
by whumpqueen
Summary: In response to my poll. When Rocky comes to visit, he and Sam disappear, leaving Team One a man down. Can they escape before things get worse or will they have to rely on the team to save them, and can Sam possibly live through hell a second time? 5th in series Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a start and had to check his eyes were open because the world around his was as dark as the back of his eyelids. After blinking a few times to ensure that his eyes were indeed open, Sam began feeling around the room. He needed to get a lay out of this place if he was ever going to figure out where he was and why he was there. His fingers brushed across some abandoned and rusty chains and he had to fight to keep his mind from putting him back in that room in the middle of the desert. Sam shivered, despite the warmth of the room. When Sam finished mapping out the walls, he found he was in a roughly ten-by-ten cell with a rough stone floor and a heavy steel door in one of the walls. The floor was clear except for the chain in the corner and the walls felt smooth and solid. There was a slight breeze that Sam couldn't quite account for on the wall opposite the door though. Sam began moving inwards, hoping to find something useful in the room. That was how he discovered his cell-mate. The floor seemed just as empty in the middle of the room as it did around the walls, then he found something. Sam felt the soft fabric of a t-shirt first, then the solid mass of the body wearing it. A quick roam of his hands and intent listening, showed that the mystery man was alive, but Sam had no idea who it was. Thoughts jumped through his head as to who it could be, was it one of his captors, unlikely since the man was unconscious and had a nice goose egg forming on his temple. Sam's next thought was that it was one of his team. It definitely wasn't Jules, which Sam was relieved for, and it wasn't the right body type for Spike or Sarge. maybe Ed, but no, this guy had hair and it just didn't feel like Wordy. Since the man was obviously as much of a captive as himself, Sam did the only logical thing.

"Hey, wake up." Sam shook the man's shoulder, probably not his smartest move, but the only one he could make without seeing who it was, he needed to hear their voice. God he hoped it wasn't Wordy, the man had a family to take care of, a wife and kids who were counting on him. At first the man didn't respond, but another hissed 'wake up' from Sam had the man almost bolting up.

"Sam?" The voice was thick and groggy, but Sam easily recognized it.

Sam smiled into the dark, "Thank God, Rocky. Are you alright?" Sam relaxed considerably, Rocky was the best guy for this situation. He was strong, not only physically, but also mentally. In his experience, the latter was much more desirable in situations like this, it had been how he had gotten out the first time. Sam stopped his train of thought, he did not want this to be like last time, he wasn't sure he could do that again.

Sam felt the body shake under his hand and assumed Rocky had nodded which seemed to be the right assumption when Rocky didn't answer any other way. That was a bit confusing, Rocky must realize that Sam can't see him in such a dark room, it's possible the older man got a worse bump on the head than Sam had originally thought.

Rocky spoke after a moment, "Any idea where we are?"

Sam shrugged, even though he knew the gesture wouldn't be seen, "Other than a ten-by-ten dungeon cell, I couldn't tell you. I don't feel like I've lost too much time, so I think we are still in country."

Rocky grunted, "That's good, your team should notice something is amiss."

Sam cringed, "Not as soon as I would like though. I had just gotten off shift before I was abducted or whatever, and we had the next two days off. If we are lucky, we have a bout a day and a half before they figure out I'm missing. Unfortunately, I was planning on surprising my sister with a visit so they might think I got held up there and with my luck, they wont figure it out for three more days."

Rocky sucked in a breath, "Three days aint good, lot can happen in that amount of time."

Sam sighed, "I know. Hopefully someone will think to call me, I haven't ignored calls since I got back."

Before he could say anything else, Sam heard the creak of the large door opening. Sam snapped his head in the direction of the sound but still no light came through. There was a shuffle of feet an the clink of something being set on the ground. Then the feet were gone and the door closed with a solid thump. Moving carefully, Sam found himself next to what seemed to be a tray with two cups of water, bread and vegetables, seemed they weren't going to starve but it indicated that their captors intended to keep them there a while. Sam could feel eyes on him in the dark and turned towards whe he had left Rocky.

The older man spoke after a moment, "Sam is everything alright? You are movin a bit strange."

Sam froze, "What do you mean?"

"Kind of like you are hurt or something." Rocky voice held the air of question.

Sam swallowed, "How much light is in the room?"

Rocky sounded confused as he spoke, "Sam, there is a window high up on the wall, it must be midday out there. What's wrong?"

Sam looked towards where he assumed Rocky's face was, "Rocky, I can't see a thing."

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- So it's been a long time since I wrote for this series but I needed to so here it is. Don't worry about Sam though, the blindness might only be temporary... maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky cursed and reached out towards Sam, "Hey, Sammy boy, I'm gonna look you over. Alright?" Sam nodded and Rocky gently grabbed the younger man's head. He gently ran his fingers through the blond hair until they came into contact with a warm sticky substance. Rocky held in a curse and angled Sam's head so he could get a look. There was a deep cut on the back of Sam's head, the deep red blood a stark contrast to the light colored hair. The bleeding had mostly stopped but the back of Sam's collar was soaked in it. Rocky leaned back, "Kid, looks like you got yourself a nasty knock to the head. Probably what's messin with your eyes. I don't know how bad it is but it could be only temporary." Rocky smirked, "You know, when we get out of here, they are going to have to shave all that pretty blond hair to get a look at that." Sam scowled and threw a small piece of stone at Rocky, hitting the older man square in the chest. Rocky smiled, "At least you can still aim."

Sam tilted his head, "Really? Where did I hit you?"

Rocky smirked, even though Sam couldn't see, "Center mass. Think you can do it again?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably, as long as I know where you are."

Rocky pressed a few stones into Sam's hand, "Well, if we plan on getting out of here, we need to make sure you are in fighting shape. Take a few shots." Sam took a breath and threw the first one and was rewarded by the soft sound of it striking flesh. The second one he threw the same place but it clattered against the wall. Rocky had moved. Sam sat, he slowed his breathing and listened. When he heard Rocky's breathing, he threw the stone.

"Ow." Rocky rubbed at his forehead, "Damn kid, you're good."

It was Sam's turn to smirk, "Well I am a sniper."

Rocky punched Sam's arm, "Yeah, yeah. No need to brag."

Sam was about to retort when the door swung open. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel the presence of the new arrival and could tell he wasn't a small man. Without warning, the man grabbed Sam and dragged him from the room. Sam managed to get on his feet and followed the man's violent tugging. Eventually, after many twists and turns that Sam was hard pressed to memorize, the man threw Sam into a chair. Sam held his breath as he waited to see what happened. Sam heard a door open, a single set of footsteps approach.

"Hello Sam."

Sam knew that voice.

A chair dragged across the ground, the sound harsh and sudden. Then it stopped and Sam could feel someone sitting in front of him. "Long time no see Samuel. Now why is that? Too afraid to face me after you killed my son? After you killed your friend? No matter, I've been keeping tabs on you. I know all about what happened out there in the desert with that black ops team of yours. You know, some of them died... were you responsible for their death's too?" The man took a breath, "Well, lets see how you hold out through torture a second time. This time, there won't be an escape. If you try, we kill your friend. If you back talk, we kill your friend. If you don't sit there and take it like a man, we kill your friend. So in other words, do exactly what I want or your friend dies. Don't worry though, we don't have any plans to kill you yet, I'm sure there are many more people out in the world that would like to see you suffer, maybe we will give them a go before we end it for you."

Sam kept his face straight, "Matt wouldn't want this. Do you think he would ever be ok with this? I was his best friend!"

A sharp slap had Sam recoiling, "You don't get to talk about him like that. You killed him! It's all your fault!"

Sam shook his head, "I was cleared to fire, I didn't know he was down there. He shouldn't have been down there!"

The man growled, "Are you trying to blame my son for his own death?"

Sam shook his head, "No, we had bad intel. Someone sent him in there and we didn't know. It wasn't our fault and it wasn't his. Listen, I'm a cop now, what you are doing, it's a bad idea. Once they figure out I'm missing, you'll have the whole force out for your blood. We protect our own. I couldn't save Matt, but I can stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Please, let us go and nothing will happen to you."

When he spoke, the man's voice was soft, "I don't care what you say or what happens to me. You will pay for my son's death." Sam listened as the footsteps retreated towards the door. They paused, "Make it hurt."

The door opened and closed then Sam heard the metallic clang of a knife against the metal chair he was sitting in. Sam tried to brace himself for the pain, but he couldn't see, didn't know when it was coming. The sharp bite of the knife into his arm was unexpected and his hand twitched, making the cut jagged and uneven. Sam bit back a hiss of pain and tried to block it out. If he could get in the right head space, this would be no where near as bad as the last time. It was hard though, the cuts the large man was drawing into his arms were unexpected, he couldn't see and it was messing with his concentration. A deep cut drew a gasp from Sam and the large man chuckled before cutting in again, more harshly than before, searching for a scream of pain. Sam smirked on the inside, this guy was going to have try a lot harder than making lines of cuts on his arms to get a reaction out of him.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- Hope you enjoyed!

To SuzSeb- I'm not sure I like what I'm doing to him either.


End file.
